gaangjrfandomcom-20200215-history
Azula Snippets
Not How I Remember It Azula: I want these brats out of here as soon as possible! I've half a mind to send them packing straight back home. Ty Lee: Awwww, Azula, I think they're cute. They remind me of when you, me, and Mai had all those fun adventures. Azula: We were not having "fun adventures," we were trying to hunt down and destroy their parents! Ty Lee: Well, that's not how I'' remember it at all. Scary Aunt Azula ''An alternative to Let's Talk, in the interest of milking it: Toph and Azula stand on deck near Tom Tom, who is busy steering the ship. The former princess paces up and down. "I wish I knew what was wrong with that boy," she says, annoyance clear in her voice. "He keeps running away like a wounded rabbitfox every time he sees me!" "Couldn't tell ya, Matchstick," the blind Earthbender responds. Azula produces a noise of frustration. "Yue!," she calls loudly across the deck, causing the young girl to perk up her attention from her latest furry animal companion. "Have I done anything scary, recently?" Yue tilts her head, then brings a finger up to tap against her pursed lips. She looks skyward, thinking deeply. "Ummm. No, nothing, Aunt Azula!" she shouts back at last. "Thanks, sweetie!" Azula shifts to regard Toph once more. "There! What could I have possibly done to scare HAYODA that wouldn't scare-...wait...did she just call me 'Aunt Azula'?" "I believe she did," says Toph with a broad grin. Azula's eyes widen, her entire face brightens, and she clasps her hands together beneath her chin. The former princess turns to gaze adoringly at the tiny girl now kneeling to feed her equally cute pet. Azula takes a deep breath. "D'awwwwwwwww!!" Very Close Katara: Seeing you has been a little...weird. Azula: Get used to it, if our brothers' kids carry on the way they're going we're going to become very close. Katara: What do you mean by that? Azula: Oh, nothing. Small Talk Azula: So, how does it feel to have married the most powerful being on the planet? Katara: ... Azula: I'm sure your life changed considerably, are you two doing well? Katara: Just because we are working together doesn't mean we are friends, or that I have to share my personal life with you. Azula: Hey, I'm just making conversation. Katara: Oh yeah, how is Ty Lee doing? Azula: ... Katara: I thought as much. I'm On To You Yi Lin: Soooooo...In your thirties, and no men? Azula: I'm happy on the island. Ty Lee: I'm happy if 'zula's happy Azula: And I'm... content with you being happy. Ty Lee: D'aaaawwww (hugs) Azula: Oh, get off. (Yi Lin gets out the shipping book.) Azula: What is that you keep writing in? Yi Lin: (whispers) More proof. Azula: Pardon? Yi Lin: Never you mind. I'm on to you. Flowers (Hayoda's making a bouquet for Irah's birthday) Hayoda: How about these? Azula: Not until you're married, young man. (Later...) Irah: Oh Hayoda, it's wonderful! But... did someone help you with this? Hayoda: Nope. (discreet wink and thumbs up to Azula) Azula: (thumbs up) Gardening Azula has the most perfect garden on the planet. She goes out with a precisely measured amount of water for each type of plant (calculated based on type and amount of rainfall that year along with looking at rainfall patterns over the last few years), each section of her garden is filled with the right plants for the right amount of sunlight, and she's constructed a poorly-crafted really stupid looking scare-Zuzu to keep away those "DAMN ACCURSED CROWS!" (they aren't scared and just crap on it, but she's ok with that) She also maintains a constant war on the vermin that try to devour her garden. Plus, every time she uproots a weed, she smirks devilishly (and her liefmotif chime-thing of evil sounds). Ty Lee thinks it's cute. Yue thinks she's far too intense and thus must teach her the True Way of the Gardener! Why Azula Can Still Firebend Tseng: Hey Azula, mind if I ask you a question? Azula: What is it you want to know Tseng? Tseng: Well, I was kind of wondering.. back when you were crazy... Azula: ... Go on. Tseng: Well, I mean back when the war ended. My dad used his spirt bending on Ozai and on a few of his more dangerous generals. I was just wondering why he never tried that on you. Azula: Well, it wasn't as if Zuzu didn't try to get him to do it. Did your father ever tell you just how that little trick of his works? Tseng: No, nothing specific. Azula: Well, Ty Lee overheard him tell Zuko about it, and why he was getting more and more reluctant to use it. It requires absolute strength of will and spirit. If the Avatar falters at all, his soul becomes corrupted by the person he was trying to bend. Tseng: O-oh... Azula: So once I heard that, I just wrote him a few letters. I begged him to try and take my fire bending. He never did show up, and no one ever brought the subject up again. I suppose the thought of the Avatar corrupted by my will was too much for them. Tseng: ...You couldn't really corrupt my dad's soul, could you? Azula: *smiles like Ozymandius* Just As Planned *Ching has just made off with a valuable treasure map, freshly stolen from the Iron Sea Wolves* Yue: Hayoda, I-i'm sorry we couldn't... Hayoda: Couldn't what, little sis? *Hayoda holds up the treasure map in his hand* Yi Lin: The map! Tseng: But, you just gave that map to Ching! Hayoda: No, I gave A map to Ching, just like she asked. Irah: But what was on the map you gave her? Hayoda: Oh, don't worry, the only thing Ching will find with that map is an old tree stump. Elsewhere and when... Ching: Wot do you mean there's just a rutty old stump?! Goon 1: That's all that's down here Mistress Ching! We dug up the whole yard already. Goon 2: Hey, who goes there? *Azula drops her bag of freshly purchased goods from the nearby small village. Vein in her forehead, eye twitching, steam rising from her hands.* Azula: My... fire...lilies! *Azula's hands ignite into jets of blue flame* Ching: Oh bugger... Ponygoat The Ponygoat is the only other living thing in Azula's island that dares to venture into her garden. Be it because it's incredibly brave or incredibly stupid nobody knows. But ever since Azula started her garden it has been the bane of her existence. Day after day she would toil on the field hard at work, only to wake up the next morning to find her fields ravaged and covered with Ponygoat tracks, and the fiendish animal in question scampering away into the forest as she screams at it from her window and shakes her fist in its general direction. One day she'll get that Ponygoat, one day. (But of course she never could, because then she'd be losing her only friend and companion besides Ty Lee.) "Ty Lee would find the Ponygoat adorable. She alternates between petting it, trying to ride it (with limited success), and shooing it back into the forest when Azula catches sight of the animal. "And then one day, Azula chases after the Ponygoat (with Ty Lee running after her, trying to get her to stop), and corners it:" Azula: (staring down at the Ponygoat, hands on her hips) The thing I don't understand is why. Why do you ruin my garden, day after day? (The Ponygoat stares blankly into space, idly chewing on a fire-lily hanging from its mouth.) Azula: You love my garden more than you fear me. (Ty Lee's hands are clasped as she stares with eyes on the brink of tears at the Ponygoat, and then back at Azula. A moment passes as the Ponygoat continues chewing obliviously, then belches.) Azula: You miscalculated, Ponygoat! You should have feared me more! (She brings up her hands to fry the dim creature.) Ty Lee: Nooo! (Ty Lee jumps in front of Azula and hugs her tightly, immobilizing Azula's arms in her embrace. She looks up at Azula with large, steady, tear-filled eyes.) Azula: (sighs) ...fine. (Ends with them building a little pen for it.) Category:Snippets Category:Azula